


Any Time, Anywhere

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Dom Tobin, Dom/sub, Established consent, F/F, Honestly Tobin is so in love, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Sub Christen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: "That's it."Tobin stalked over to the couch where Christen lay and wrapped her fist around her wife's ponytail. She didn't pull hard, just hard enough so that Christen's eyes popped open to meet her angry face."On your knees. Now."Christen briefly considered telling her wife to fuck off, but something in Tobin's voice told her that she wasn't messing around. She immediately rolled off the couch and knelt at Tobin's feet, eyes downcast."Remember your safeword, princess?"Christen is being a brat, and Tobin takes her wife well in hand.





	Any Time, Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't know Tobin and Christen in real life, or their relationship. This is a work of fiction, and if you know or are these people in real life, please do not read this.

Christen wasn't even sure why she was stressed. There was really nothing wrong that she could think of, but for some reason her mind was racing a million miles an hour and her foot was tapping quickly against the side of the couch as she picked at the skin around her fingernails. 

"Hey babe, what do you want for dinner?" 

Tobin's voice popped her little bubble, and although she normally loved it when Tobin consulted her on her night to cook, today the question was, for some reason, unbearably irritating. 

"Jeez, Tobin! I don't know, why don't you fucking decide?" 

Tobin dropped the cookbook onto the kitchen table with a bang, then stalked into the den to find her wife. 

Christen's eyes were shut, and her head was on one of their soft throw pillows. She would have been the very picture of relaxation, but for the foot that had started tapping faster and the crease on her forehead. 

"That wasn't necessary, Christen." 

Christen scoffed. 

"It's your night to fucking cook, so why don't you just cook instead of asking me?"

"That's it." 

Tobin stalked over to the couch where Christen lay and wrapped her fist around her wife's ponytail. She didn't pull hard, just hard enough so that Christen's eyes popped open to meet her angry face. 

"On your knees. Now." 

Christen briefly considered telling her wife to fuck off, but something in Tobin's voice told her that she wasn't messing around. She immediately rolled off the couch and knelt at Tobin's feet, eyes downcast.

"Remember your safeword, princess?" 

Christen nodded. 

"Yes ma'am. I do." 

Tobin tightened her grip on Christen's ponytail. 

"You're in trouble, princess. But I think you know that, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am, and I submit myself to your correction."

Tobin tried to keep the surprise out of her face, forgetting momentarily that Christen was looking down at the floor, rather than at her. She had thought that this was going to be a bit harder to get Christen down onto her knees, much less get her to obey in the way she was. 

Without giving Christen any warning, Tobin started walking towards the stairway which led to their room, dragging Christen along behind her by the ponytail.

Christen shifted herself onto her hands and knees and began crawling after Tobin, who slowed her pace just a tad so that she could keep up. Crawling up the stairs was always difficult, and Christen knew that she was allowed to stand up if she had to, but didn't, instead letting Tobin slow down just a bit more to give her time to balance on each step and move to the next one. 

Tobin pulled her to their room, and Christen quickly re-established herself on the carpet, gazing down at the green fabric. She heard Tobin bustling in their closet, opening a box and pulling something out. Christen was fairly sure that she knew what it was, and the thought made her core twinge with want. 

"Princess," Tobin said, returning to stand in front of her submissive wife and gazing down at her. Tobin was stunned, just for a second, at how beautiful Christen was, even before her clothes were pulled from her body to reveal the smooth skin that Tobin planned to mark appropriately. 

"I want you to strip for me, then bend over the back of that chair. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." 

Christen pulled her tee shirt off over her head, quickly followed by her bra. Unabashedly, Tobin watched her wife's breasts bounce as she maneuvered to pull off her leggings and panties, tossing them into the corner. 

Other doms that Tobin had spoken to in her time were very specific about what their subs did with their clothes when they came off for a scene, but Tobin had never cared about that. Clothes were just an obstacle to getting Christen's beautiful body in her hands, and so she didn't much care what happened to them as long as they ended up in the laundry eventually. 

Christen rose to her feet, still being careful to show her submission by not meeting her dom's eyes, and bent over the chair that Tobin had indicated. She arched her back, presenting her ass for whatever Tobin chose to do with it. 

Tobin waited, letting Christen get uncomfortable as she anticipated her unknown punishment. Tobin did nothing until she saw Christen's feet start tapping again, then she landed a gentle swat on her wife's ass with the riding crop in her left hand. 

"You know you aren't supposed to move when you're being punished, princess." 

Christen's feet stopped immediately.

"I apologize, ma'am. I didn't mean to disobey your rules."

Tobin ran a quick hand through Christen's hair.

"I know you didn't, princess, so I'll just add one stroke for it."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Tobin rubbed Christen's ass, preparing it for her strikes. 

"You're going to get ten for the rudeness you showed me earlier, plus one for moving when you knew you shouldn't have. After every stroke, you will count and thank me for correcting your behavior." 

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

Tobin didn't waste any more time, raising the riding crop and bringing it cracking down onto Christen's ass, leaving a bright red mark. Her wife tensed up- Tobin hadn't held her strength back, and there was more to come. 

"One, ma'am. Thank you."

The next four blows progressed the same way, with Tobin bringing the crop down in different spots on Christen's rapidly reddening ass and Christen trying her hardest not to whimper in pain as she counted and thanked Tobin for each hit. 

A lighter blow this time, but on a spot that Tobin had already hit.

"Six, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

Her voice was cracking, and Tobin could tell that she was close to tears. Tobin's heart clenched in her chest- she hated it when Christen cried. 

"Are you okay, princess? Do you need to safeword?"

Christen took a deep breath and, seemingly without even considering, said the only thing that made Tobin feel better.

"No, ma'am. I promise I'll safeword if I need to." 

"Good girl," cooed Tobin, running a hand through Christen's mane again. 

After giving Christen a moment to catch her breath, Tobin continued with her swats. Christen was crying openly now, but she still managed to count and thank Tobin each time the crop came down on her ass. 

"E-Elev-ven, ma'am. Thank y-you, ma'am." 

Tobin dropped the crop onto the floor, then pulled Christen into her arms, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. 

"Good job, princess. You took your punishment so well." 

She let Christen cry for a minute, then guided the other woman back down onto her knees. Christen's shoulders slumped, and she rested her forehead against Tobin's thigh. 

"Do you want to keep playing, princess?" 

Christen nodded frantically, and Tobin's heart filled with love for her brave princess, her beautiful and strong wife. 

"Please, ma'am. Please use me."

The tingling rapidly spread from Tobin's heart down to her core. 

"Oh, I plan to. Get on the bed, legs spread wide open and hands above your head."

Christen nodded once, then crawled towards the bed as Tobin turned away from her, yanking off her own clothes and throwing them into the corner along with Christen's. Then she reached for the strap-on that she had set aside earlier and fastened it around her waist so that the base was pressed against her clit. Then, she turned around to find Christen in exactly the position she had wanted. Her hands rested on the pillow above her head, ready for Tobin to tie them, or hold them, or whatever she wanted to do with them. Her legs were wide open, revealing that she was already wet, so wet in fact that Tobin was surprised she wasn't wriggling around, trying to get friction. 

"Good girl."

Tobin climbed onto the bed so that she was looming above Christen's prostrate form, then leaned down and kissed her gently. Once she broke the kiss, Tobin tapped Christen's wrists. 

"Don't move them. You move them before I let you, you don't cum. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand." 

Tobin smiled, then began the long process of kissing down Christen's body towards her center. First, her neck. Tobin found the pulse point there and placed a deliberate kiss there, making Christen shiver.

Then, her breasts. No matter how many times she got to see them, they never failed to amaze her. Christen's nipples were hard, just begging for Tobin's attention. She began with the left, pressing a kiss to the area just underneath then, tauntingly slowly, bringing her tongue around, careful to avoid the one spot where Christen really wanted her. Pulling up for a moment, Tobin cupped Christen's breasts in her hands, tugging on them, then bending down again to close her lips around the left nipple. She swirled her tongue around, sucking on it and causing Christen to arch her back.

Tobin pulled her head up, checking to make sure that Christen's hands were still held above her head, and they were, although Tobin could tell that Christen longed to tangle them in her hair. 

"Good girl," she whispered, pressing another kiss to Christen's left nipple before lavishing the same attention on the right. 

A moan fell from Christen's lips as Tobin left her breasts and continued down to her stomach. 

"God, princess," Tobin groaned. "You're so fucking beautiful. My good girl." 

Christen whimpered. 

"Thank you, ma'am, but you're the beautiful one." 

Tobin reached up and brushed a lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind Christen's ear. 

"We can both be beautiful, sweet girl. But right now... God, princess. I don't know how I got so lucky." 

Christen blushed, and Tobin knelt back down to put her mouth where Christen really wanted it. 

She started with a kiss to the trimmed dark curls on her mound, then brought her fingers down to rub them around Christen's damp lips. Her wife arched her back, trying to press closer. 

"Stay still, princess."

With some effort, Christen pressed her hips back onto the bed and tried to stay still as Tobin replaced her fingers with her lips and tongue, sliding a single finger inside her wife. Christen clenched her pussy around Tobin's finger, and more moisture came out to coat Tobin's hand and tongue. She still hadn't touched her clit, but Christen was already moaning, especially when Tobin slid a second finger inside and spread them apart inside of her. 

"Ma'am... Ma'am, so good."

Tobin laughed into Christen's cunt, and without warning pulled out her fingers and replacing them with her tongue. She licked into Christen like a starving woman, enjoying the taste of her wife's arousal on her tongue. She pressed a finger to Christen's clit and a wild gasp escaped the submissive's lips. 

"Ma'am! I'm gonna-"

Tobin pulled her tongue out of Christen's cunt, and her wife whimpered at the loss. She brought her fingers to Christen's lips, and her wife didn't hesitate before sucking them into her mouth, tasting her own juices. 

"No, princess. You don't cum until I say so."

Christen nodded, and Tobin pulled her fingers out of her wife's mouth, replacing it with her strap-on. 

Christen wasted no time in sucking it in, lavishing the plastic cock with all the attention she would have given a real one. Although Tobin couldn't feel it, except when the base brushed against her clit, she was still getting wetter and wetter as she watched her wife suck her fake cock. She let Christen suck her strap-on for a few minutes before she pulled her wife off it and shoved Christen's head back down to the pillow.

"I'm going to fuck your face, princess. You remember your nonverbal safeword?"

"Yes ma'am. Tap your thigh three times."

Christen met Tobin's eyes, then opened her mouth, inviting Tobin and her strap-on in. Tobin slid the plastic into Christen's damp mouth and started thrusting. Christen gagged around it, and Tobin wished for what must have been the millionth time that her strap-on was a real cock, so that she could feel Christen's mouth as she moved her hips. 

"Good girl, princess. Choking on my cock like a good little slut. God, babe, you're perfect." 

Christen gagged again as Tobin shoved the fake cock back into her mouth, all the way to the base until Christen's nose was pressed against the harness. She left it there for a moment, then pulled out to let Christen take a breath. 

"You ready for me, princess? Ready for my cock in your pretty little cunt?" 

Christen nodded, spreading her legs impossibly wider for Tobin. Her wife moved back down her body towards the place where Christen really wanted her. Unceremoniously, Tobin rubbed her strap-on across Christen's slit, enjoying her girlfriend's desperate moans.

"Tell me how much you want it."

Christen moved her hips, rubbing herself up and down Tobin's fake cock without letting the piece of plastic enter her.

"Please, ma'am! Please, I need your cock in me, I'm so wet for you, ma'am! Please, please put your cock in my cunt!"

"Now, who would I be if I said no to such pretty begging?" 

Tobin thrust her strap-on into Christen's wet hole and began fucking her wife like her life depended on it. The good thing about it was, the harder she fucked Christen, the more the base of the fake cock pressed into her clit. 

Christen moaned as Tobin brought a thumb down to rub at her clit- it amazed Tobin that her wife had managed to keep her hands above her head the entire time. 

"Please, ma'am! I'm close, so close!"

"You've been such a good girl, princess. Cum when you need." 

Christen didn't last long after Tobin gave her permission, clenching her pussy around Tobin's strap-on and moaning her name. Hearing Christen's orgasm, Tobin thrust faster, grinding down against the strap-on and losing herself to the pleasure of being like this with Christen, her beautiful, perfect wife. 

"'m sorry, Toby," whispered Christen as her wife cuddled in next to her and pulled her head onto her shoulder. Tobin kissed her on her sweaty forehead.

"Oh, baby, it's okay. It's all forgiven. Do you want to tell me what was wrong?"

Christen thought about it, but still had no more idea than she did earlier. 

"Dunno. Sorry."

"That's okay, baby. If you think of it, let me know. But, whenever you need this, please tell me."

Christen nodded against Tobin's shoulder, letting her eyes flutter shut. 

"By the way, I know what we're having for dinner."

"What?"

"How do you feel about ordering pizza?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that.


End file.
